Un Rombo Amoroso
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Ehm...no...yo...yo...estoy no enamorado... —masculló, su rostro tornándose carmesí. El otro no se inmutó ante la pena del chico—Más te vale, Theodore—finalizó marchándose de allí con paso decidido, sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo y la túnica ondeando tras él—¿Por qué, Draco, acaso no quieres que te la quite?—Se burló, al Malfoy se le infló una vena en la sien."
1. Chapter 1

Mis amores, aquí está lo que prometí, el fanfic que no se enamoran al primer capítulo xDDD

ASH al principio será como un rombo amoroso, pero después será un triángulo (gracias imágenes de burdge burg por darme inspiración) y después será un rayita :B

Adivinen la pareja ganadora XD

okno, el título es medio raro, lo sé, pero me gustan los rombos amorosos.

2 DIAS PARA EN LLAMAS! tengo que releerlo U-U

Ahora que me acuerdo, a mi me gustaba el Dramione desde que jugué el primer videojuego a los 6 años. Pensaba que era Hermione y Draco me perseguía e-e

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los camarotes del tren, con un libro muggle en las manos y el rápido pasar de los árboles de la vía a Hogwarts a su lado izquierdo. El séptimo año sería normal, comparado con los demás, sin ningún problema con Voldemort o monstruos perdidos en los terrenos del castillo. La cortina de color azul estaba corrida, por lo que la chica no podía observar a los que pasaban por el pasillo del expreso para entrar y saludar a sus amigos no fallecidos en la guerra. Pero la castaña estaba sola, no había nadie sentado con ella, acompañada por su soledad y el texto de "Diez Negritos" de Agatha Christie.

Claro que no contó con que la puerta se abriría y entraría el opuesto del trío Dorado.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...santurrona Granger, sin la comadreja y el cara rajada—Se burló un rubio platinado con sorna, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Hermione con diversión.

Ella no dio el más mínimo amago de querer responderle a su oración.

—Déjala tranquila Draco, es mejor que estar acompañados de Pansy y de Astoria—murmuró otro chico, al que Hermione reconoció como Theodore Nott, uno de los acompañantes Slytherianos de Malfoy. El chico de cabello oscuro se sentó a su lado, mientras que Zabinni y Malfoy se acomodaban al otro extremo, criticando en voz baja a Hermione. El Nott se acercó a ella, detallando el título del texto que leía y sonrió—, oh, no sabía que la chica presente tenía buen gusto literario—susurró mirándola con ojos cálidos. La castaña levantó la vista y le observó en busca de alguna artimaña o malicia en el comentario.

Era la primera vez que un Slytherin le hablaba sin mofarse de su sangre.

—Pues pensé que por estar rodeado del prostituto de Hogwarts y del chico que nunca está acompañado de una chica, no tenías idea de lo que era un libro—dijo ella en respuesta, cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su regazo, sobre la falda negruzca planchada pulcramente. Theo sólo sonrió.

—Pues debo distraerme con algo—Continuó él—, son muy mala influencia, pero amigos, al fin y al cabo. Ahora, volviendo a ese libro en tus manos... ¿1939, no?—preguntó arqueando una ceja, estirando sus brazos hacia adelante. Malfoy y Zabinni conversaban, ajenos a la agradable charla que mantenían los otros dos ocupantes.

—Sí...tengo Asesinato en el Orient-Express, pero aún no lo comienzo—contestó, él le caía bien, por alguna razón desconocida, pero le agradaba.

—¿Y dónde pondrás tantos libros? Estoy seguro que los cuartos compartidos de los Gryffindors no son tan grandes—murmuró, se sentía bien entablar una conversación sana con alguien. Con Draco las tenía, puesto que leía mucho, pero siempre era arrastrado por alguna de las chicas de Slytherin y le dejaba abandonado.

Siempre.

—No, esta vez McGonagall me envió una carta y me dijo que ahora soy Premio Anual y por lo tanto tengo mi propia habitación—Sonrió con esperanza, juntando sus manos con alegría. No tendría que estar con Pavarti, ni pensar en lo vacía que se vería la cama de Lavender, o de cómo serían las demás compañeras que la reemplazarían. No, este año no.

—¿Premio Anual?—La situación tomó por sorpresa tanto al rubio, como al Nott, que la observaban—...pero...pero..—balbuceó Theo, intercalando sus ojos desde Hermione hasta su amigo el Malfoy.

—Yo soy Premio Anual, Granger—soltó Draco frunciendo el ceño. ¡¿Cómo mierdas se atrevía McGonagall a poner a Granger con él?! Sería como mezclar a un calamar gigante con un perro, o poner un fósforo y gasolina juntos. Una mezcla fatal, o al menos extremadamente grave para el perro, en el primer caso.

—No...—La voz de Hermione había desaparecido casi por completo, su compañero sería Draco Malfoy, aquel que la había odiado por siete años de su vida, aquel que traicionó a todo Hogwarts, aquel que no tuvo el valor de asesinar a Dumbledore. Aquel que los había ayudado al filtrar información de los mortífagos para la Orden del Fénix.

Y estaría con él, solos, en una misma Sala Común.

Mierda. Sólo podía pensar que ese año sería una gran y total mierda.

* * *

MIERDAS EVERYWHERE  
Diez Negritos es un libro genial, léanlo, se quedarán en chok con el final xD

TANTANTAN

Aclaro, aquellos que dejen reviews me pueden ayudar a escribir e-e estoy abierta a sugerencias..ok, eso se leyó feo xD

LaRavenclawDesorientada. Anteriormente SlenderGirl, pero por pura rareza, me cambié el nombre :BB


	2. Chapter 2

ASI QUE LES GUSTÓ! e-e

me siento popular ASH.

Bien, ya que dijeron que soy mala porque les dejé con ese capítulo, les iba a dar una sola hoja, pero luego me puse de buenas y les puse dos hojas y media :B

Forever Troll.

El punto es que les gustó JA!

Aún no termino, sigo por allí mendigando reviews.

* * *

—Theo, vamos a estudiar en la biblioteca—sonrió Hermione tomando de la mano a su amigo y caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Luego de llegar al castillo, tanto Draco como Hermione dividieron todo, y casi no se dirigían la palabra. También se debía tener en cuenta el hecho de que cierto rubio Slytheriano se pasaba toda la noche con "invitadas" en el sofá de la sala. Claro que a la castaña esas pequeñeces no le interesaban.

Ahora, sin Harry ni Ron para molestarla, tenía un nuevo amigo, Theo Nott la acompañaba a cualquier lugar, hablaban de libros, música, e incluso cine muggle. La chica había encontrado a alguien como ella.

—Hermione, cálmate—murmuró el Nott ya dentro de la biblioteca. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas con rapidez, sacando sus libros, pluma, tinta y pergamino, para comenzar el informe de Runas Antiguas—, creo que el significado de esa aparece en uno de los libros de allá—Señaló a un estantería tras ella, la castaña suspiró y se levantó de la silla con pesadez. Theo sabía que ella era femenina, quizás demasiado, con las piernas largas y torneadas casi totalmente ocultas tras las medias negras y la falda por las rodillas, la camiseta y la túnica estiradas para que no se le notara el pecho, y el cabello castaño que ahora usualmente ataba en una coleta de caballo. Se sorprendía de que Draco aún no intentase algún movimiento, alguna insinuación, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que no quería ser honesto con sí mismo.

Theo sonrió cuando la chica no pudo alcanzar el libro que quería, mirándola girarse y sonrojarse al darse cuenta de su profunda observación. El Slytherin se levantó y la ayudó, sobrepasándola y agachando la cabeza para verla a los ojos almendra.

—La próxima vez, puedes pedir ayuda, Hermione—susurró contra su oído, notando cómo se ruborizaba más y se colocaba nuevamente en su sitio, con la vista clavada en el texto y en el pergamino.

—Nott—dijo otra voz a las espaldas del chico, este se giró para encontrarse con el Malfoy—, necesito que vengas en este instante. Granger, espero que seas desdichada sin mi amigo a tu lado—finalizó arrastrándole fuera de la habitación. Hermione siguió mirando los libros cabizbaja.

Está bien, lo de las chicas en el sofá si le molestaba. Demasiado.

No la dejaban concentrarse en el libro. Sí, eso.

—¡No puedo creer que estés juntándote con una _sangresucia_—masculló frunciendo el ceño el rubio platinado, cruzando los brazos con enojo y mirando a su mejor amigo con frialdad.

—¡Pues no puedo creer que te llevas a medio Hogwarts en las noches para tener sexo salvaje y no la dejas estudiar!—reclamó él en respuesta, las ojeras que la Granger traía a veces durante la mañana le dejaban continuamente preocupado.

—¿Te estás enamorando, Theo?—La voz del Malfoy se volvió cortante, Theo sudó.

—Ehm...no...yo...yo...estoy no enamorado... —masculló, su rostro tornándose carmesí. El otro no se inmutó ante la pena del chico.

—Más te vale, Theodore—finalizó marchándose de allí con paso decidido, sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo y la túnica ondeando tras él.

—¿Por qué, Draco, acaso no quieres que te la quite?—Se burló, al Malfoy se le infló una vena en la sien, siguiendo su camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

Él jamás se enamoraría de una _sangresucia, _y menos si esa es Hermione Granger. La Granger que camina en las mañanas con sólo una camiseta y un brasier. La Granger que se queda dormida en la Sala Común y despierta misteriosamente con una cobija sobre sí, abrigándola. La Granger que lo atosigaba en todo momento.

Esa Granger.

* * *

—¿Qué te dijo, Theo?—preguntó la castaña, ingenua a los acontecimientos pasados antes. El chico iba a contestar, pero una lechuza entró y se paró en el hombro de la chica—, oh, hola... ¿me traes la carta de Harry?—La lechuza ululó en respuesta, y cuando su dueña le quitó la correspondencia, se que quedó mirándole—, cierto, cierto, pídele a Ginny que comparta la de Pig—Sonrió y el ave se marchó en un aleteo—_"Herms ¡Hola! Perdón por no haberte contestado antes, pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente, tú sabes, cosas de Aurores. ¿Cómo está Ginny? Desde que terminamos hemos sido grandes amigos, ¿te gustaría pasarte por aquí en estos días? Podríamos vernos en Diagon, necesito arreglar unas cosas con mi varita. Saludos y abrazos, Harry"_—Terminó de leer la carta la chica. Claro que no se daba cuenta de que Harry la había invitado a una cita.

El Nott frunció el ceño con enojo.

—¡Qué bien!—exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con Harry que lo ideal era que hablaran un rato para distraerse

—Uhú—refunfuñó el moreno con enojo. Debía confesarlo.

Un mes y medio, y se había enamorado de Hermione.

—¡Hola Hermione!—Saludó otra voz pasando a su lado, una rubia de ojos azules sonrió con amabilidad, sus aretes de rábanos colgado en sus orejas, casi cubiertas por el cabello casi blanquecino. Similar al de Draco—...hola...¿Theo? Es un nombre muy bonito—El chico se quedó embobado, quizás era su mirada, o su forma de comportarse libre de cualquier problema.

El total opuesto a él.

—Uh...¿Hermione, qué le sucede al chico lindo?—interrogó la chica con suavidad. La Gryffindor no supo que contestar, así que sólo se encogió de hombros con duda. Para ella los chicos de Hogwarts eran el total opuesto de los que aparecen en sus novelas juveniles—¿Por qué no vienes al lago más tarde? Veré los thestrals—Ofreció la chica con una risa suave. Theo se le quedó mirando. Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo no podré, pero estoy segura de que Theo estaría encantado—El aludido se ruborizó fuertemente, y murmuró algo como un "Sí, tal vez eso sea lo más seguro".

* * *

—Hermione, gracias por acompañarme a arreglar mi varita, ese estúpido me la dobló pensando que no lo golpearía—Sonrió Harry a su mejor amiga. El moreno adoraba la compañía de Hermione—¿Quieres ir por un...helado?—preguntó con voz dudosa.

—Uh...claro—balbuceó adelantándose. Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban mirándose frente a frente con sus helados.

—Eh...Herms, quería hablarte sobre que..uh...bueno, me par...

—Dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿cuándo le dirás a Ron?—interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ron? No-no sé de qué me hablas...—tartamudeó ruborizándose, su piel pálida colorándose de carmesí. Ella no podía saber eso. Hermione no podía saber que llevaba años enamorado de Ronald Weasley, su compañero Auror. Definitivamente se lo estaba imaginando.

—Merlín, Harry, no soy una estúpida—refunfuñó ella apartando el helado de chocolate—¿No será que no quieres aceptarlo? Sé que desde sexto año estás enamorado de él, porque te vi llorando en la tienda de campaña, o susurrando su nombre.

—¡No, Hermione...yo...!—Su garganta se estaba trabando, no podía pronunciar las palabras bien.

Hermione sonrió.

—Uhm...entonces, supongo que para causarle celos a Ron, me pediste salir a arreglar una varita que "rompieron" unos mortífagos, y luego me invitaste a comer un helado—La castaña analizaba la figura tensa del moreno—, porque Ron viene cada tarde a comer uno—Suspiró y luego comió otra cucharada de helado.

—Herms...es que...bueno, él me gusta, pero no quiero decirle porque sino no me hablará...—susurró en voz baja. Hermione observaba con ojos abiertos detrás del Potter.

—Uhm...Harry, creo que no deberás decirle nada más—murmuró señalando a sus espaldas, el chico se giró, sólo para encarar a un Weasley sonrojado y con la boca formando una pequeña "o".

—¡Ron!—exclamó Harry, volteó su mirada para buscar ayuda en Hermione, pero esta se había marchado rápidamente. Ella definitivamente no quería meterse en problemas tan...fuertes.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, maldita sea?—La voz del pelirrojo se encontraba cerca de él, y no se había dado cuenta de que Ronald le había estado abrazando con fuerza. Harry correspondió torpe, rodeando con sus brazos a su mejor amigo.

—Porque...fui un tonto...

—Entonces yo también fui un tonto.

* * *

LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO EH?!

estoy obsesionada con Harry y Ron juntos. Quizás es un impulso raro que me dio al leer un fic. A lo mejor es Viruela demoníaca.

Vieron? para comenzar, los que creen que Theo y Hermione quedarán juntos, no sé, porque yo no hago las cosas así U-U. Soy especialista en Dramiones. Lo que sí es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para los próximos caps XDDD

los mataré.

ASH todavía falta mucho. Como dos páginas. Así que o dejan el fav o no subo más D:

No sabía que en dos días podía conseguir 7 follows, nuevo récord.

Y yo pensando aquí que el summary estaba horrible y el título iba a ser odiado Q-Q

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que mendiga café.


	3. Chapter 3

ASH ME SIENTO BONITO.

Gracias Rose, me ayudas con mi autoestima. Te daré algunas grageas (?).

Bueno, ya vieron que dejó de ser un Rombo, y ahora es un Triángulo con un puntito en el medio (?)  
Sigo obsesionada con el Harry x Ron, así que no me pidan que escriba más de ellos porque lo estoy haciendo e-e

Gracias a las personas sexys que han leído mi fic, así como a los lectores invisibles ¡HOLA LECTORES INVISIBLES! (?) espero que te esté gustando, aunque me gustaría que me dejaras aunque sea un review, no seas muerto de hambre .-.

SUBIRÉ MUSHO MÁS porque tengo como otras ocho páginas listas para subir o-o

Sigo "what-the-fuckeada" con el final de Diez Negritos, lo he leído como diez veces en todo el año, así que ohgosh sigo en chok porque el tipo...y...y...é...ñ-ñ no hay spoiler hoy.

Personalmente, adoro que a la gente le gusten mis fics, me hacen sentir especial :3

FIJENSE QUE LOS ADORO TANTO QUE SUBIRE UN SPOILER DEL FIC

cortesía de mi gato "Manchas-Iglesia-Josefina-del-Monte-Norris-Miau-Malfoy" familia de Presidente Miau e hija mía. Tanto que lee libros de Anne Rice conmigo y tiene mi brazo destruido por completo (?)

BUENO AQUÍ EL SPOILER

Inicio Spoiler

"—_¡Draco, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde en el tren a Londres!—gritó Luna arrastrando una maleta tras ella. Riendo, el Malfoy la alcanzó y la siguió. Ambos estaban en la estación, con el tren a su hogar a punto de salir. Entraron justo antes de que emprendiera curso. Se reían sin poder evitarlo, como grandes amigos con un dolor común. Un año entero en París, dejando de ser extranjeros. Encontraron un camarote vacío y se acostaron en las camas plegables que habían—, sigo sin creer que le hayas dicho al guardia que era un muggle idiota, era mago, por amor a Merlín._

—_¿Te extraña que lo haya hecho? Soy especial y merezco tratamiento especial"_

Fin Spoiler.

Sé que no es muy largo, pero ya verán cómo llegan a París y toda la cosa e-e

ASH

* * *

—No podrán salir de sus Salas Comunes hasta nuevo aviso—anunció McGonagall en la cena a todo el Gran Comedor con voz firme—, deberán permanecer dentro porque hubieron algunos...problemas con algunos animales del Bosque Prohibido, así que cuando terminen de comer, les pido que se vayan directamente a su Sala Común para evitar inconvenientes.

Todo el comedor comenzó a charlar amenamente.

Menos cierta pareja de Premios Anuales.

—¡Maldita sea!—masculló el Malfoy acostándose con furia en uno de los sillones; en el sillón especial (N/A: Como Travis "Mad Dog" Maddox. Ese tipo hace que me exploten los ovarios) ubicado en la Sala Común.

Hermione se mostró impasible ante el comportamiento mimado del rubio, sentándose en el sillón del lado opuesto. Casi sin notarlo, observó al Malfoy más detalladamente, logrando ver, lo admitiera o no, las cosas que tanto atraían a las chicas de Hogwarts; una nariz perfilada, labios delgados curvados en una mueca graciosa, ojos grises iluminados como faroles, el cabello caía sobre su frente.

Se veía atractivo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¡No podía nadar pensando que su peor enemigo era _sexy_!¡Por Merlín! Se hizo un ovillo en la butaca y pronto quedó dormitando. Draco aprovechó para mirar a su compañera. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenía frío.

—¿Querrás una sábana?—le preguntó con voz ronca arqueando una ceja, Hermione levantó de a poco la cabeza, asintiendo suavemente. El Malfoy se levantó y buscó una de sus frazadas favoritas. No le quedaban de las que le daba a Hermione. La estiró un poco y la puso delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, que la arrugó rápidamente para acumular calor. Hermione pensó que había sido un sueño, algún producto de su imaginación, pero esa idea se desechó cuando el aroma a mentas de la sábana llegó a su nariz, embriagante.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la tela, inundándose del aroma de su compañero de Sala Común.

Está bien, no era sólo atractivo, también olía estupendo.

—¿Te gusta el perfume?—la voz del chico llegó lejana, como un susurro. Hermione musitó un sí y él rió—, a mí también, me recuerda a cuando era niño y mi mamá le decía a los elfos que hicieran té de mentas—Sonrió con añoranza. Aquellos días, cuando tenía once años y fingía que su vida era perfecta, habían desaparecido para dar paso a muerte, dolor y sacrificio.

—Los elfos no deberían ser explotados así—murmuró la leona asomando los ojos molestos por la cobija. Draco siguió sonriendo—, está mal.

—¿Y?

—¡Está mal!¡A ti no te gustaría trabajar día y noche!—exclamó frunciendo el ceño. El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno...contrario a lo que creerías, le pedí a mi madre que les pagara a los elfos y que les dejara descansar. También aprendí a valerme por mi mismo, así que decides si pensar que digo la verdad, o no—habló buscando lápiz y papel en su bolso, garabateando dibujos. Hermione se quedó sin habla.

—Ah...pues...

—Dejé sin palabras a Granger, un momento digno de ser guardado—interrumpió con sorna, haciendo una silueta de la castaña envuelta en la frazada de color gris. Cuando finalizó, le mostró el dibujo pulcro y bien hecho—, lo titularé "sin palabras para decir" Queda bien ¿no?—interrogó mirando el rostro sorprendido de la chica—¿Qué?¿Acaso creíste que no sabía dibujar? uh...Granger, yo sé hacer muchas cosas, la mayoría dedicadas al sexo femeni...

—Cállate, no quiero escuchar de...eso..—tartamudeó sentándose cerca de la chimenea con la frazada sobre sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, Malfoy.

—Eres una aburrida—susurró con diversión, le encantaba hacerla molestar.

—¡Claro que no!

—Demuéstralo.

—Pues...pues...—balbuceó, indecisa de qué hacer para refutarle al Malfoy.

—Mejor duerme, Granger, tu cerebro necesita descansar. Es pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo, un cerebro.

* * *

Hermione escribía en un pergamino sobre una mesa de café, con el Malfoy al lado opuesto leyendo un libro. Las sesiones _especiales _en el sillón habían desaparecido por completo. La castaña estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Draco le regaló la frazada, alegando que de todas formas no quería usarla más porque una sangre sucia la tocó. Claro que todo eso fue mentira.

Y Hermione lo sabía.

La Gryffindor se arremangó el suéter hasta que le llegó a los codos, la noche en Hogwarts se veía fría y desolada, augurante de alguna tragedia, pero tenía calor, a pesar de todo. La pluma se movía con ferocidad sobre en pergamino, trazando cada letra como la floritura de una melodía.

El Malfoy bajó el libro de Pociones y miró a la chica unos instantes.

Al principio, durante los inicios de tercer año, pensó que Granger era sólo una mojigata estúpida, ahora era una mojigata estúpida que se veía demasiado normal para ser una Gryffindoriana. Una leona no debía tener el cuerpo lo suficientemente femenino, y al mismo tiempo tener un cerebro. Era casi antinatural.

¡Cerebros! ah... tantas chicas con las que había estado durante el transcurso de cuarto a séptimo año, rubias, castañas, morenas...pero ninguna con la suficiente capacidad neuronal para pensar que las abandonaría a la otra mañana.

Ingenuas.

Granger, por otra parte, desprendía inocencia, pureza virginal.

Una mojigata de primera clase.

Las experiencias sexuales más cercanas probablemente fuesen el beso que tuvo con Krum, y quizás alguna que otra lectura para mayores de quince años.

Todo eso lo veía Draco con sus faroles grises analizando a su compañera Premio Anual ¿Acaso era extraño que llegase a tal estandarte? Por supuesto que no, teniendo en cuenta su régimen como prefecta desde que pudo ser la primera vez, era obvio que batallaría por ser Premio Anual...

—Malfoy, llevo diez minutos preguntándote sobre qué te sucede—murmuró Hermione mirando al rubio con sus ojos café.

—La verdad es que...

—Y entonces es...—Interrumpió otra voz, femenina pero fuerte. McGonagall—...oh, señores—saludó siendo seguida por alguien más. Hermione se sonrojó cuando pudo notar quién era—, imagino que recuerdan al señor Krum. Dumstrang trajo algunos estudiantes novatos para que visitaran Hogwarts, así que el señor Krum se ofreció a venir—Sonrió. Ambos Premio Anual seguían estáticos—. Lastimosamente, un problema de..ejem...organización, provocó que no tuviéramos las suficientes habitaciones para todos y su barco tuvo algunos problemas y volverá dentro de tres días. Así que se quedará con ustedes. Espero que se lleven bien—Finalizó marchándose. El chico de Dumstrang arrastró un pequeño maletín y se acercó a donde estaban los chicos.

—Hola, _Herrmione_—Sonrió él a su amiga, orgulloso de haber pronunciado el nombre de la Gryffindor. Aún cuando no lo había hecho del todo bien.

—¡Hola!—exclamó levantándose y abrazándolo. Draco se retorció incómodo en su lugar—...oh, Viktor, él es Draco Malfoy, mi...err...compañero de Sala Común.

—¡Hola, _Drra...ck...o_!—pronunció el nombre con cierta dificultad.

Draco sintió una vena inflarse en su sien, cuando ese simio sobrealimentado dijo su nombre mal. ¡No se decía "_Drracko_"! Se decía "Draco" y ya, sin muchas "erres" ni una "k", ni mucho menos la "o" separada del resto. Un nombre simbólico, escrito en latín "Dragón"; fuerte, poderoso, capaz.

Sin embargo débil, al fin y al cabo.

¡Pero de todas maneras ese troglodita no sabía pronunciarlo! Miserable sin cerebro. Salido del infierno de Dumstrang anteriormente liderado por el mortífago de Karkarov.

Seguramente quería algo con Granger. Y él debería apartarlo, no por nada había dejado de tener sus citas en el sofá. Planeaba evitar a toda costa de que la Gryffindor le saliese con una de las suyas.

¡¿Es que acaso ese idiota no sabía que la mojigata lo veía como amigo?! Completo estúpido con desconocida orientación sexual...

—Eh...hola, Krum, gusto en conocerlo.

* * *

Theo estaba impotente desde la sala de los Slytherins. La salida con Luna estuvo bien.

Pero aún seguía enamorado de Hermione.

A sus oídos llegó que estaba con Krum y Draco, solos.

Sintió su estómago revolverse del pensamiento.

Al menos se había acabado el toque de queda.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Se suponía que no podía dañar el linaje Nott con una hija de muggles. Quizás leer los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo no fuese la mejor opción para matar el tiempo.

—¡Hola, chico Nott!—Saludó una voz femenina a su lado, dio un pequeño brinco pero se incorporó con. Un mechón rubio con aroma a jardín se posicionó en su hombro. Theodore se giró para encontrar a Luna frente a él.

—¿Có-cómo entraste?—balbuceó apartándose con lentitud. La Ravenclaw lo miró con diversión.

—Es que la contraseña es muy fácil, tontito—Sonrió tocando la nariz de la serpiente con un dedo. Theo frunció el ceño momentáneamente, sin embargo, no le duró mucho la molestia.

—Tienes razón, las contraseñas son muy fáciles—murmuró tomando a Luna de la mano y caminando fuera de la Sala Común. La chica se sorprendió de que lo hiciera, lo había visto como alguien normal, alguien que la odiaría fácilmente.

Al parecer había juzgado mal al Slytherin.

—Se supone que no debemos salir de nuestras Salas Comunes...—susurró Luna, que había salido de la de Ravenclaw, por un simple pasadizo en uno de los cuadros, quedando justo al frente de la guarida de las serpientes.

—McGonagall ya quitó la regla, podemos salir. Me gusta ir a un lugar a relajarme—Sonrió subiendo unas escaleras aún tomado de la mano con Luna. Ella se estaba sonrojando, nunca le había tomado la mano tanto a nadie, aparte de a sus padres—, mira ¿no es genial la vista?—La Torre de Astronomía mostraba los paisajes de Hogwarts.

—Aquí...

—Murió Dumbledore, ajá. Pero me gusta venir aquí a relajarme. Draco a veces me acompaña—suspiró apoyándose en el barandal con parsimonia.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—Síp. Le gusta desahogarse de vez en cuando...sólo que no lo hace en público.

* * *

—¡Bendito sea el puto Merlín!¡Libertad!¡Dichosa y anhelada libertad!—exclamó Draco saliendo de la Sala Común a trote, alzando su capa y corriendo al Lago Negro. Su árbol predilecto para leer estaba a orillas de este, y no había tenido tiempo de poder terminar su libro con el imbécil de Krum pululando por todas partes.

—Deja la exageración, Malfoy—le regañó Hermione en voz baja, pero el rubio había seguido corriendo, y luego ya estaba al pie del árbol, terminando el bendito libro muggle que le robó a la Granger. ¿Quién era el asesino?¿Por qué se ahorcó?¿Acaso estaba desquiciada...?

—Mierda—murmuró cerrando el texto, terminando la última línea con el ceño fruncido. Putos libros muggles con sus finales absurdos.

* * *

Hermione estaba distraída en clases, pensando en Theo, en Malfoy, y cómo le habrá ido a Harry y a Ron. Historia de la Magia era interesante, pero ella seguía en otra galaxia cercana, pensando en el porqué que provocó que él se se comportara así.

Era extraño.

Su libro de Agatha Christie había desaparecido misteriosamente de la mesa y aunque lo buscó no pudo encontrarlo. Tal vez Krum se lo llevó, o quizás estaba tirado bajo una butaca o algo por el estilo. Era imposible que el Malfoy le hubiese quitado el libro, ya que siempre le recriminaba por sus gustos literarios. Era imposible esa idea, salida seguro de la mente de Luna o Dumbledore.

Theo había reflexionado igual que ella, lo pudo notar, pero no lo suficiente como para observar que la miraba con cariño. Sus ojos claros fijos en ella, tratando de no ser atrapado en el intento.

Luna era agradable, pero seguía enamorado de Hermione. Su cabello rizado y apenas enmarañado, su mirada café, quizás almendra, sus pestañas largas. Era hermosa.

* * *

La Ravenclaw, por otro lado, se sentía extraña cerca del chico. No podía evitarlo.

Casi ningún chico (aparte de Harry y Scatmander) se le había acercado y hablado a propósito.

Ella leía libros, pero nunca los había encontrado tan maravillosos como cuando Theo le contó sus opiniones sobre algunos que aparecían en la escuela. Su corazón se aceleró mientras que su amiga pelirroja le picaba el brazo con la pluma.

Los ojos azules casi cristalinos seguían perdidos, poniéndose un poco húmedos al recordar la manera en la que Theo le contó sobre Hermione y su amistad. Una pequeña daga clavándose en su corazón. Ella sabía que siempre tendría amigos, a excepción quizás de Scatmander, él era muy divertido y era agradable hablar con él, con sus sonrojos y sus risas tontas. Comentando acerca de los nargels cuando tenía oportunidad. Se había enamorado de dos chicos.

Jamás podría contarle eso a Ginny, a menos que quisiera que todo Hogwarts se enterara en menos de lo que puede quemar a alguien un cangrejo de fuego.

* * *

_Dos meses después..._

Luna sonreía acompañada de su novio, el Scatmander hacía reír a la Ravenclaw con sus ocurrencias. Theo los miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella seguro no podía estar enamorada de _él. _Sólo era un idiota, sí, eso. Hermione del otro lado estudiaba para Runas Antiguas, mientras dirigía ojeadas a la mesa de Slytherin. Unos ojos grises devolviéndoselas de vez en cuando, provocando que su corazón acelerase su paso y se sonrojara casi imperceptiblemente.

Draco adoraba verla apenarse. Ya que Zabinni fantaseaba con una chica de Hufflepuff, y Theo miraba molesto a cierta chica, no tenía otra salida que molestar a la Granger.

Era una sangre sucia.

Una sangre sucia estúpidamente atractiva.

Krum se había marchado hacía más de un mes, Draco se alegró inmensamente por dentro, sin dejar la hipocresía frente al chico de Dumstrang.

¡No lo soportaba! Pero siempre había que mantener la máscara.

Se levantó con pereza del asiento, sentándose en un escalón cercano a revisar su bolso de mensajero. Informes, tareas, cartas de amor anónimas que no respondería , plumas, tinta, y...el libro muggle que le había quitado a Granger. Maldita sea.

Diez Negritos y su final extraño.

—Oh, por Salazar...—murmuró haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de allí y caminar hacia el Lago Negro, esperando que fuesen las ocho para poder entrar a clases de una maldita vez y distraerse con algo.

Recordó los gritos, las torturas, el dolor, un estremecimiento correr por su cuerpo al ver a todos en el sótano con Colagusano.

¿Por qué no había ayudado a Hermione?

Por temor. Temor de ser visto de otra forma, temor de que se dieran cuenta de que estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo. Miedo a que descubrieran que cambió al final.

Suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de una ligera capa de lágrimas que se secó con la manga de la túnica, pensando que tal vez él no debió sobrevivir a la guerra, que debió morir fulminado por un Avada, que tuvo que ser asesinado por alguien como Potter, o como Granger, porque los ayudó a vencer a Voldemort traficando información y datos a la Orden del Fénix.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, con ganas de lanzar el libro al lago para observar cómo el calamar gigante lo tomaba con sus tentáculos y dejaba hundir.

En vez de eso, lo tomó y caminó por el castillo, hasta llegar a Pociones, se sentó al frente del salón, en el último asiento de la primera fila. Dejó caer el bolso de mensajero café sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos grises en un último intento por relajarse.

Pensó en su madre, que traicionó a Voldemort por él, diciéndole que Potter estaba muerto. Pensó en su padre, fiel siervo a un idiota con complejo de sangre pura. Pensó en Snape, que pasó por tantas etapas y al final murió observando los ojos del hijo de la mujer que amó. Pensó en Voldemort, creyendo que podía ser mejor, ser único y superior al resto de la plebe. Pensó en Granger, que al principio lo odiaba pero ahora toleraba hablarle. Pensó en sí mismo como un inútil. Alguien que usaba una máscara de burla y sarcasmo, cuando en realidad se sentía miserable y reflexionaba cada acción con parsimonia y cuidado.

—¿Malfoy?—La voz incrédula de Hermione llegó como un murmullo lejano. El rubio continuó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de volver a sumirse en sus ensoñaciones. Claro que no pudo.

—Hola, Draco—Nott estaba allí, pensó con un gesto amargo, seguro tomado de la mano con Hermione. Él seguía creyendo que tenía oportunidad con ella, a pesar de que mandaba miradas feroces hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Draco no contestó, sumido en su mutismo, la respiración lenta y acompasada.

La Gryffindor se sentó al lado opuesto de él. Draco abrió los ojos y tomó una pluma, mojándola en tinta negra y rayando sobre un pergamino dibujos al azar.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?—Theo se había acercado a él, lo suficiente para tocarle el hombro con cuidado. El rubio no contestó—, eres un idiota—murmuró. Draco subió la cabeza y miró a su amigo con frialdad. Dirigiéndole un "¿Acaso soy el único?" con los ojos señalando a la leona, Theo bajó la cabeza—, tienes razón, también soy un idiota.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, ahora vete, seguro quieres salir temprano para stalkear a cierta Ravenclaw que tiene novio—masculló frunciendo en ceño, bajando la pluma y entrelazando los dedos bajo el mentón.

—No-no...

—No me vengas con patrañas, Nott. Te conozco más de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, así que te voy avisando que ni el simio tuvo oportunidad, tú menos—susurró. Theo quedó estático, _el simio..._Krum.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco tengo oportunidad, por eso me marcharé a París a vivir al límite y luego volveré con penumbra en mi alma—Finalizó mientras el aula se llenaba y el tema quedaba sanjado.

* * *

_Último día en Hogwarts._

Draco suspiró guardando su ropa en el equipaje, la enorme caja yacía sobre un carro para ser transportada. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, mirando la Sala Común sin ningún tipo de pertenencia personal. Sonrió.

Cuando estuvo fuera, entró en el tren, buscando un compartimiento cualquiera. Abrió uno al azar, no importaba, de todas maneras era algo común.

* * *

AQUI TA LA COSA OWO  
El próximo cap está para morirse.

Pero se las corté en la mejor parte e-e

LOLAZO

FOREVER TROLL

OH DIOS MIDO

Estuve inspirada, qué puedo decir?

AGRADECIMIENTOS TIME (?):

Gracias a Rose, a Alona, a Minako, a Sakura, a Lucia, a Nurff, a Maryn, y a aRiElLa y a los que dejaron favs, pero no dejaron reviews (?)

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que manda besos al mundo porque quiere la paz mundial (?)


	4. Chapter 4

LALALALALALALALALA Hola amigos pottéricos (?)

¡Aquí está el sexy capítulo de hoy!

ASH ME SIENTO BONITO *-*

me quedó cuchi (?)

A los potterheads les gustan mis fics (/.w.)/ sé que no son muchos, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias a los que han seguido la historia. Quiero decirles que sólo me quedan cinco páginas para subir u-u no me queda mucho, aunque haré el esfuerzo de escribir aunque sea una página más. Son importantes para mí y...oh rayos, me estoy poniendo sentimentalosa Q-Q

Oh gosh, el anterior fue tan largo que ahora me veo obligada a tener que darles muy poco el día de hoy... bueno, sólo quiero decirles que en los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de drama, cariño y un Ron embarazado (?) oh rayosh, eshe fue un spoiler XD

En los asientos estaban una Gryffindor y un Slytherin besándose. Granger y Nott. Draco quedó en shock, no podía moverse, pero tampoco reveló ninguna expresión facial. Theo y Hermione se separaron con el rostro sonrojado, ambos se giraron y miraron al Malfoy.

—Qué...idiota—masculló en voz baja y fría. Tanto que se se había esforzado para que la Gryffindor pudiera tolerarlo, y vino Theo y lo cagó todo. Draco no estaba enamorado de Granger, definitivamente, porque ella era una santurrona, una tonta, una...—...no sé qué pensar...—Finalizó desapareciendo tras la puerta y entrando en otra lo más lejos de esa.

Luna Lovegood lloraba en voz baja dentro del compartimiento.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Draco casi involuntariamente. Se sentó a su lado, poniendo la mano en su hombro intentando reconfortar a la rubia que se sacudía levemente con cada sollozo.

—...E-es q-que yo...Theo...

—Ahm...ya sé, los viste besándose y tú querías decirle que te gustaba—murmuró mirando el suelo con calma. Tenía ganas de romper cada puerta y lanzarles un crucio a cada uno, pero si lo hacía iría a Azkaban. No podía ir a Azkaban, necesitaba su sarcasmo para sobrevivir.

—Sí...

—Pasé por algo similar, no te preocupes.

—¿Tú? Pero...—La voz le salía estrangulada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos ardieran—...pero...ella dijo que tú la odiabas—susurró evitando el nombre de la chica, la daga en el corazón se había convertido en un hacha que lo cercenó de un tajo.

—No quiero hablar de eso—dijo él en respuesta—, ahora supongo que me iré a París por tiempo indefinido. A lo mejor hasta que consiga a una francesa...

—Sé que sonará extraño—Interrumpió Luna mirando aún al suelo—, pero ¿me puedo ir contigo?  
—Claro.

—¿De verdad?—Su voz sonó incrédula. Según lo que había conocido de él, siempre era distante, alejado de todos.

—Sí.

_Un año más tarde. París, Francia._

—¡Draco, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde en el tren a Londres!—gritó Luna arrastrando una maleta tras ella. Riendo, el Malfoy la alcanzó y la siguió. Ambos estaban en la estación, con el tren a su hogar a punto de salir. Entraron justo antes de que emprendiera curso. Se reían sin poder evitarlo, como grandes amigos con un dolor común. Un año entero en París, dejando de ser extranjeros. Encontraron un camarote vacío y se acostaron en las camas plegables que había—, sigo sin creer que le hayas dicho al guardia que era un muggle idiota, era mago, por amor a Merlín.

—¿Te extraña que lo haya hecho? Soy especial y merezco tratamiento especial.

Se los corto en el spoiler, para que viesen donde quedaron ellos e-e es todo un "OH GOSH THEO Y HERMS SE BESARON".

Pero no.

y bueno, mejor no sigo.

Terminé de releer Los Juegos del Hambre.

Adoro a Peeta, es tan babeable. Soy tan feliz como un pastel en manos de Peeta.

Lástima que lo vuelven loco. Lástima que Gale mató a Prim. Lástima que Finnick...oh..Finnick...no...¡FINNICK POR QUÉ?! *llora en un rincón a moco suelto*

Bueno, bueno, quiero desearles a todos una feliz, feliz navidad, espero que disfruten sus regalos (tengo una camiseta de flash. SOY SHELDON BITCH. Penny, Penny, Penny...) y ya que fueron unos niños bien, les daré un spoiler (?).

_-Inicio del sexy spoiler (?)_

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Uhm...bueno, vengo a hacer muchas cosas, creo que hacerle morisquetas a un cuadro ya está listo—dijo señalando a la pintura, que se notaba particularmente molesta, aunque su ceño se aflojó con rapidez, siendo seguido por una sonrisa bobalicona—, ahora supongo que debo darte el discurso cursi sobre...tú sabes, confesarte algo...cosas adolescentes que aún no llego a entender. Mi papá dijo que decir eso era difícil si te interesaba mucho esa persona, y la verdad es que estoy divagando demasiado y no te digo nada exactamente, sin embargo creo que tardo mucho y..._

_-Fin del sexy spoiler._

A que no adivinan quiénes participan en ese spoiler :B está fácil e-e quedó hermoso .w.

_-Otro sensual spoiler (?)_

—_Perdón, seguro esperas a tu esposo, debo marcharme—Sonrió con tristeza, avanzando y mezclándose con los muggles que aparecían por la estación. El suéter gris estaba arremangado en los hombros, una camiseta negra bajo la prenda. Su corazón latiendo acelerado por la cercanía de la Granger. Putos sentimientos. Puto impulso de hablarle. Puto todo._

—_¡Malfoy, espera!—Una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas. El chico caminó más rápido aún, apresurando el paso de sus zapatos color café—¡Malfoy, maldita sea, párate allí en ese mismo momento o lanzaré más crucios que Bellatrix!—exclamó frunciendo el ceño, sus zapatillas negras chocaban contra el suelo de Londres y su vaporoso vestido blanco se agitaba tras ella. Ante todo pronóstico, Draco paró, entre los muggles que murmuraban sobre la extraña palabra que había dicho Hermione._

_-Aw, se acabó el sensual y provocador spoiler :c (?)_

Listo, considérenlo un regalo de navidad y cumpleaños adelantado (?)

NO LES DARE MAS SPOILERS D:

Bazinga xD

LOL

Ahora un chiste: Pato, Peta, Peeta, Pota, Marcie XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Si no leíste Hush Hush estoy segura que no tienes ni puta idea de por qué dice Marcie al final LOLAZO

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que se siente como un pastel en manos de Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

CORAZONES HOLA  
Les presento aquí el último capítulo u.u

perdón por no escribir más nada, pero me siento como una pasita.

Me alegro de que les haya gustado el anterior, y por la cosa del spoiler, asumo que es cierto, porque no tengo nada que spoilear.

¡Soy la Reina del Spoiler!¡Alaba a tu reina!  
Está bien, no te daré ninguno de Sinsajo, querida, pero no me puedes controlar, soy una chica rara.

Soy una pasa, tengo lentes nuevos (tengo miopía de 2-1.5, aunque no sé qué cuernos significa) y los brackets molestan, soy la mayor nerd de la historia. Creo que la camisa de Flash no ayuda.

Estoy extrañando escribir, así que informo que tengo...¡muchos! Muchos fics en el horno, para subirlos cuando tenga tiempo.

El 27 de este mes cumplo años, así que espero mensajes privados con sus felicitaciones, si no recibo nada no actualizo ningún otro fic u-u están advertidos.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra, 15:34 PM._

—¡Oh, Londres, cuánto te extrañé!—Suspiró Draco con lentitud, mientras caminaba y se separaba de la Lovegood—, buena suerte con los nargels, Luna.

—Buena suerte con las londinenses sexys, Draco—Y desapareció entre la multitud de personas. Alcanzó a ver su cabellera rubia casi saliendo del tumulto. Él mismo se disponía a hacerlo, cuando una mano le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró cerca.

—Oh perdón, señor, es que estaba buscando un amigo—Sonrió una chica. Draco la reconoció casi al instante, cosa que ella no, al parecer.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, a santurrona Granger, besadora de serpientes—masculló con una mueca amarga. Durante su viaje se había dado cuenta de que...de que tal vez él hubiese querido estar en el lugar de Theo, y besar los labios rosas que decoraban el pálido rostro.

—¿Qué...?¿Malfoy?

—Perdón, seguro esperas a tu esposo, debo marcharme—Sonrió con tristeza, avanzando y mezclándose con los muggles que aparecían por la estación. El suéter gris estaba arremangado en los hombros, una camiseta negra bajo la prenda. Su corazón latiendo acelerado por la cercanía de la Granger. Putos sentimientos. Puto impulso de hablarle. Puto todo.

—¡Malfoy, espera!—Una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas. El chico caminó más rápido aún, apresurando el paso de sus zapatos color café—¡Malfoy, maldita sea, párate allí en ese mismo momento o lanzaré más crucios que Bellatrix!—exclamó frunciendo el ceño, sus zapatillas negras chocaban contra el suelo de Londres y su vaporoso vestido blanco se agitaba tras ella. Ante todo pronóstico, Draco paró, entre los muggles que murmuraban sobre la extraña palabra que había dicho Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres? Y dímelo rápido porque mi madre me espera y...—El tono fue rígido, como acostumbraba a ser cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Vamos a tomar un café y me explicas por qué te fuiste de Londres—Soltó arrastrándolo de la mano hacia una cafetería cercana, lo sentó en una silla y habló de nuevo—, primero que nada, Theo me besó, Luna había entrado antes, pero él no me quiso soltar. Luego entraste tú y te marchaste dando pataletas. No supe de ti en un año, en el cual, me enteré de que estabas en París con Luna, mientras que Theo se deprimía por el hecho de que, después de confesarme que llevaba todo el año escolar enamorado de mí y besarme, se había dado cuenta de que la amaba—Suspiró dando un sorbo al café—, te busqué tantas malditas veces pero no pude. Vi a Luna en la estación mientras esperaba a Harry, él y Ron están planeando tener un bebé con magia, tú sabes cómo, es un hechizo y todo eso. Pero debían ir a otro país, no lo recuerdo. ¡Y entonces tú vienes y me dices sobre un esposo, me molestas y te vas corriendo como idiota!—refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Draco escuchaba toda la historia con actitud natural—¡Merlín, tengo tantas ganas de lanzarte un …!

—Déjame ver si entiendo, tú me extrañaste a mi, al supremo y poderoso Malfoy, porque estás enamorada perdidamente de mi rostro y de mi chispeante personalidad—murmuró con el dedo levantado. Hermione se ruborizó suavemente.

—Cla-claro que no es...es...es que..._Draco..._Tú...ehm...

—Espera, espera, ¿me dijiste "Draco"? Oh vaya, esto es un gran avance.

—Bueno...

—Basta,_ Hermione_, el punto es aquí que confiesas abiertamente que te volví loca durante un año entero y te deprimiste porque no podías vivir sin mi presencia.

—Cállate...—Pero fue interrumpida por un rubio besándole en los labios.

—Espero verte pronto por el Ministerio, Hermione—Sonrió marchándose con esa imagen de Hermione. Una cinta negra adornando su cabello, el vestido blancuzco en su pálido cuerpo y unas zapatillas de bailarina negras. Su rostro enrojecido a más no poder y su boca deformada en una mueca graciosa.

Nunca le había parecido tan hermosa.

* * *

—Hijo, tienes visitas—murmuró la madre del Nott entrando en su habitación, donde el chico leía un libro con calma. Trabajó aquella mañana, reacomodando algunas cosas en el Ministerio. Una mezcla entre recursos humanos, entrevistador, secretario a medio tiempo y ayudante en general. Claro que le pagaban una cuantiosa suma por todo eso.

—¿Visitas, yo?—Su voz sonó incrédula a sus propios oídos. Se levantó de la cama, pasando la diestra por el cabello negro y salió a recibir al vistante. Pensando que tal vez fuese Hermione con noticias nuevas, o quizás su padre, que tal vez haya vuelto de su viaje por España. Hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para resistir cualquier noticia recibida por la Granger.

Voluntad que se desplomó cuando vio que Luna le hacía morisquetas al cuadro de él mismo que su padre había mandado a hacer meses atrás.

—Lu-Luna...—balbuceó sin poder creerlo, cabello rubio caía hasta el final de su espalda. Era ella.

—¡Hola Theo! Por lo que me enteré me extrañaste—Sonrió acercándose.

—Sí-sí...pero...tú...

—Oh sí, te puedo decir que París es bonito, Draco es divertido, pero me agradas más tú—Rió, Theo frunció la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Uhm...bueno, vengo a hacer muchas cosas, creo que hacerle morisquetas a un cuadro ya está listo—dijo señalando a la pintura, que se notaba particularmente molesta, aunque su ceño se aflojó con rapidez, siendo seguido por una sonrisa bobalicona—, ahora supongo que debo darte el discurso cursi sobre...tú sabes, confesarte algo...cosas adolescentes que aún no llego a entender. Mi papá dijo que decir eso era difícil si te interesaba mucho esa persona, y la verdad es que estoy divagando demasiado y no te digo nada exactamente, sin embargo creo que tardo mucho y...

—Luna—musitó Theo tomando a la rubia por las mejillas y besándola con suavidad en los labios y luego en la nariz. Ella quedó muda inmediatamente—¿Ves? Así está mejor.

—Bueno, tienes razón, tal vez es el efecto de algún nargel perdido por aquí en tu casa, deberías buscar ...

—Luna, tal vez deberíamos ir por...

—¿Un psicólogo?

—No, de hecho iba a decir libros, vamos a leer.

* * *

—Ron...¿estás bien?—preguntó Harry a su novio, que llevaba unos minutos encerrado en el baño del apartamento.

—Escucha Harry no estoy em...—El pelirrojo vomitó en el inodoro, con las manos aferradas al borde y casi toda la cara dentro.

—¿Hiciste la prueba al menos?—interrogó nuevamente, los nervios le carcomían. Un medimago les había dicho que Ron era capaz de procrear un hijo con magia, al igual que otros magos. Luego de un año de relación, ambos habían decidido dar un paso más allá.

Mientras tanto, Ron seguía expulsando el desayuno preparado por Harry aquella mañana.

—¡La hice!¡Está en proceso, maldita sea!—exclamó tomando la prueba de embarazo que les dio el doctor. Quería lanzarla por el agua llena de jugo estomacal, alegando que se había caído por accidente, pero Harry lo sabría tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacía—¡Listo!¡Terminó, déjame revisar!—gritó con fuerza, separándose del inodoro y tratando de enfocar el test—Harry...—Su voz salió temblorosa. El moreno esperó lo peor, las lágrimas ya se deslizaron por sus mejillas—...estoy embarazado.

—Sonó raro, ¿sabes?—Rió Harry esbozando una sonrisa cómica.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y...—Abrió la puerta, su novio miró el rostro enrojecido, los ojos llorosos, y el cabello naranja empapado con sudor. Hermoso—...quiero decirte que por hacerme esto tú cargarás con todo, miserable Potter—masculló tomándolo de la camisa y estampando sus labios con los de él.

—¿Tú crees que jugar sería malo para el bebé?

—Uhm...no lo creo—murmuró soltando un gemido inesperado al notar las manos de Harry vagando por su espalda, hasta detenerse en su retaguardia.

—Que no se te olvide, que como te hice esto, significa que tú eres mío—soltó pasando los labios por el cuello de su pelirrojo, que dio un suspiro cuando el Potter mordió con suavidad la clavícula—, porque soy el único que te ha hecho gemir así, y no lo olvides.

* * *

—Entonces...Potter tuvo dos hijas—susurró Draco envolviendo a la castaña en sus brazos. Las sábanas de su apartamento la cubrían del frío invierno de Londres. Ella dio un bufido exasperado.

—Te lo he dicho más de seis veces. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto...—refunfuñó apoyando la barbilla en el pecho blanquecino del chico. Sonrió al recordar a las pequeñas Janis y Joan Potter.

—¡Pero no puedo!—dijo riendo, sus ojos mercurio estaban cerrados, pero aún así, sabía que Hermione le veía con molestia. Se apoyó en los codos, levantándose de la cama parcialmente y la besó con suavidad. Ella no tardó en responder, la sábana de seda aún envolviéndola, e introdujo su lengua en la boca del Malfoy, que la recibió gustoso—, mierda, estás aprendiendo demasiado de mí.

—Lo sé—Suspiró con el rostro sonrojado. Se acostó sobre él y lo abrazó con cariño.

—Uhm...Hermione, debo ir a hacer desayuno—murmuró con una sonrisa ladina, pasando las manos por los costados de la ex-Gryffindor y provocando escalofríos en ella. Le hizo cosquillas y Hermione se levantó sobresaltada.

—Depende...¿qué harás?

—¿Por qué no me dices qué quieres?

—¿Por qué no voy contigo?

* * *

_Diez minutos con treinta y dos segundos después..._

—¡Dame la harina, maldición!

—¡No, tú primero dame el azúcar!

—Pero Hermione, ¿cómo mierdas haremos waffles si te portas como una niña?

—¡Dame el azúcar primero! Te dije que haría panqueques.

—¡Yo no quiero panqueques, yo quiero waffles!

—Hagamos algo, yo te doy el azúcar y tú la harina.

—Uno...dos...

—...tres...

—¡No es justo, no me diste nada!¡Serpiente tramposa!

—¿Yo? Tú eres una leona inocente. Ergo, eres muy confiada.

—Maldita sea.

—No puedes hacer nada para evitar mi magnificencia...

—Pues entonces tendrás abstinencia de sexo.

—¿¡QUÉ?!¡NO NO NO NO!¡BASTA, YA VOY!¡YO TE HAGO LOS PANQUEQUES!

—¿Viste, Draco? Te tengo sobre mi poder. Apresúrate, que tengo hambre.

—¡YA VOY, YA VOY!

—Gracias, cariño.

—¡LISTO!¡Toma tus panqueques!¿Se acabó la abstinencia de sexo?

—Sí, Draco, se acabó la abstinencia de sexo. Por hoy.

—¿Por hoy?¿Cómo es eso de "Por hoy"?

* * *

Bien, mi inspiración para con este fic se agotó totalmente, lo lamento mucho u.u

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a todos esos hermosos seguidores que dejaron reviews, o aquellos que no quisieron dejar un review pero le dieron fav.

Gracias :D

Oh por el Ángel, me estoy poniendo sentimental...

Sin más que escribir, les deseo a todos un felíz año y también espero que el 27 me feliciten a mí por mi cumpleaños n-n

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada.


End file.
